


Sundays with Sam

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Hey, when does the show premiere? We should all get together with beer and Chinese food."





	Sundays with Sam

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sundays with Sam**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** CJ, Sam  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** "Hey, when does the show premiere? We should all get together with beer and Chinese food."  
**Author's Note:** this is the last installment of 7 Days with CJ.  It took the longest because I love them both but I don’t think CJ and Sam have a lick of chemistry. 

Sam stared out the apartment window, watching the quarter-sized snowflakes fall to the ground.  There was already at least five inches, and it looked in no danger of stopping.  The Weather Channel predicted more than a foot by the time the storm was over.  CJ put two cups of coffee on the table, sitting down on the couch.

"Looking at it won't help a bit." she said.

She pulled her legs under her and wrapped her sweater tighter around her.

"It is coming down hard." Sam replied.  "I may not be able to get home tonight."

"The bed in my guestroom is comfortable.  Don’t worry Sam...its just snow."

"I am a California boy; this isn’t my thing." He joined her on the couch.

"Well, in Dayton this is nothing out of the ordinary.  Not for Princeton, NJ either.  I loved the fact that it didn’t snow in California too.  Mostly I just loved the trees."

"The trees were terrific.  I loved the beach."

"See, I'm fair-skinned." CJ said.  "I have to be careful with too much sun.  Everyone should really be careful."

"So, I was Googling the other day..." Sam began.

CJ laughed, and then sipped her coffee.

"What?  What is so funny?"

"You.  You Google all the time.  What is that about?"

Sam shrugged.  He was a busy guy; Google was his best outlet for the useful and the useless.  It was how he maintained his crown as King of the Information.  Sam Seaborn’s mind was a steel trap...both a blessing and a curse.  A blessing because he never forgot one lesson taught to him by the four men he worked with daily.  A curse because CJ’s smile was seared there and he remembered it at the worst times.

"What did you Google?" she asked.

"Hollywood is preparing to make a television show about the West Wing."

"What!  You're kidding me."

Sam shook his head.

"It is all about the West Wing and our jobs.  Do you believe that someone cares?"

"It is certainly enough for a one hour drama.  Wow, who’s making it?"

"I didn’t read that far...I think the guy from ER may be involved."

"That means these people may actually get laid." CJ replied.

"Some of us are lucky enough to get laid some of the time."

"Blue moon Sam.  Who is in the cast?"

"Rob Lowe."

CJ gasped.  She loved Rob Lowe.  In his heyday, the mid to late 80s, CJ actually had a Rob Lowe shrine in her apartment.  Toby knew because he saw it once...OK, everyday one summer.  Leo also knew, CJ told him one night when they all stayed late for one thing or another.  She was delirious from the lack of both sleep and coffee.

"He is playing me, sort of.  The article said that Rob Lowe would play the Deputy Director of Communications."

"It looks like they did their homework." CJ said.

"I wish I looked like Rob Lowe.  Both Jane Crutchfield and Barry Simmons are consultants."

"Oh, I have to tape this show.  Who will play the President?"

"Three guesses." Sam said.

"Give me an age range."

"55-70."

"Larry Hagman."

"You're kidding right?"

"What?  I love Larry Hagman.  OK, OK, don’t give me that face.  The guy from Knots Landing, you know the mean guy."

"I have no idea which guy you are referring to, but no.  Think feature films."

"Really?  Um, Donald Sutherland?"

Sam smiled, he knew of her crush on the elder Sutherland.

"Sort of close.  Martin Sheen."

"That is great...he never does TV.  Hey, when does this show premiere?  We should all get together with beer and Chinese food.  Wait, are they Republicans?"

"Rob Lowe and Martin Sheen.  What do you think?"

CJ nodded.

"I wonder who will play Toby." She said.  "Or me, for that matter.  Maybe they will be more PC and have a few more women in the cast.  They’ll have to in order to sell it as the usual primetime smut fest.  At least when people aren’t having sex they will be discussing something I care about."

"Care about?  You picked two guys from nighttime soaps." Sam said.

"I watched those shows growing up.  Shut up."

Sam smirked.  CJ slapped him with a couch pillow and he fell back.  He reached to tickle her and CJ screamed.  She screamed as if her life depended on it.

"No Sam!  Ahhhhh!  I am going to kill you!"

She erupted into a fit of laughter while trying to fight him off.   Sam got on his knees; straddled her on the couch.

"Oh God Sam, STOP!  I am going to piss myself!  Please."

Sam freed her.  CJ curled up in a ball; he had a look of concern on his face.

"Oh lord.  CJ, did you...?"

She was silent.  He touched her hair gently, tried to control his rapid heartbeat as he was still on top of her.

"CJ?  CJ, I am so sorry.  I was just goofing off."

"You ought to be creep." She turned around and punched his arm.

Sam took it like a man...he had started it.  CJ playfully slapped his face.

"If I would’ve, you know, had an accident, I would’ve stripped you down to your boxers and shoved you out in the snow." She said.

"I believe you." Sam whispered, moving over to sit on the couch.

"You better.  Oh my God, I almost did."

"I’m sorry.  It is fun to tickle you."

"No, it is torture to tickle me.  How did everyone find out I was ticklish anyway?  Oh, by the way, I only have cereal, Granola bars, or Doritos for dinner."

"Do you have beer?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Then we will be fine.  Your body looks fantastic so the diet is obviously a success.  I mean..."

CJ smiled.

"I know what you mean Spanky.  Granola bars and beer it is.  Being snowed in is going to be a blast.  Let’s watch a movie."

"Yeah."

"What?" CJ asked.

"Whatever you want."

"That is no fun.  I keep my videos down there, check it out.  Do you want me to refresh your coffee?"

"Yeah.  Thanks CJ."

Sam looked after her as she walked into her kitchen.  It was a blast already for him.


End file.
